


New Year, Same Ole Me

by Gwatson2304



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, NYE fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Just a short one shot about Leah and Jordan celebrating NYE in Dubai, inspired by the pictures of them with Lucy and Keira, and their Instagram stories.
Relationships: Leah Williamson/Jordan Nobbs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	New Year, Same Ole Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I didn't even do a proper read through so any mistakes are my own. There's not enough fics on these two so i thought i would add something and they provided the perfect inspiration.

Leah is having an amazing time. She is in Dubai with two of her best friends and her girlfriend. They had just finished getting ready to head out to watch the fireworks and she couldn’t stop staring at Jordan. The crop top and jacket combo she had on had Leah wishing they didn’t have to go anywhere. They had already had a few drinks whilst getting ready, to make sure they had a good buzz going before they really got the night started with Lucy and Keira. 

Jordan glanced over her outfit in the mirror, smoothing down her hair and shirt then turned to look at Leah for her approval.

“You look hot babe, this is such a good look on you,” she reassures the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. Jordan reciprocates with a smile and brings her hands to rest on Leah’s hips, pulling them closer together. “We best get going.” Leah says breathlessly, pulling away.

Jordan groans and presses her forehead into Leah’s shoulder, “I wish we could spend the night here bringing in the New Year just the two of us.” 

Leah rests her head against Jordan’s and holds her tightly, “I know but I heard Ne-Yo is making an appearance.” 

Jordan laughs and gives her another kiss, “Come on then superstar defender, let’s go have fun.” 

They leave the room together and meet Lucy and Keira outside the lift where they arranged earlier. 

“Hey girlies! Looking amazing!” Lucy says leaning in and giving them each a quick hug, “Leah dressed you I take it Jords?”

“Oh fuck off,” Jordan replies rolling her eyes at her fellow Northerner. “She doesn’t always pick out my clothes!” 

Leah and Keira share a look at the other two women’s argument, knowing it’s best to just let them banter it out. 

“Shall we head out?” Leah asks pressing the button to call the lift. 

“Yes! I’m so glad we’re here together girls!” Keira says stepping into the lift when it arrives. “Let’s take some pictures, the lighting in here is amazing.” 

They take a couple of pictures, both of which end up on instagram almost immediately. In the second one Jordan wraps her arm around Leah’s shoulder and Leah leans into her, she knows what people are going to say but she honestly doesn’t care anymore. She wants to enjoy her night without having to worry about how close her and Jordan are in pictures. Jordan presses a kiss to her cheek before the doors open and Leah takes her hand as they walk through the lobby with the two other women who have linked arms. Jordan smiles up at her, their height difference accentuated by the fact that Leah is wearing heels and Jordan opted not to, something she is quickly coming to regret. 

They make their way outside to where the party is in full swing, people are drinking and dancing to the DJ and all four women can’t wait to get involved. They find themselves a nice spot and Jordan goes to grab them their first round of drinks. When she comes back the three other girls are dancing to some pop tune that she vaguely recognises. She hands out the drinks and then takes Leah by the hand and twirls her around. They end up dancing with Leah’s back pressed against her front but they keep it PG. The night is still young and they don’t want to be grinding over one another. They aren’t much for public displays, they always keep it friendly in front of other people, they haven’t even really kissed in front of anyone except their housemates. They’re not prudish, it’s more just the way they work. They are both private people, so even though people know they still want to keep it between the two of them as much as they can. 

They all dance with one another, Leah watches on as Jordan and Lucy pretend to slow dance together and her and Keira end up copying them messing around. They four of them always have a good time together and Leah feels so content knowing she is seeing in the New Year with some of her favourite people. She couldn’t ask for a more perfect setting. The drinks keep flowing and the four of them get more tipsy as the night goes on. The closer it gets to midnight the more people emerge outside ready to watch the fireworks. They find a good spot so they can all see and they make sure they have a glass of champagne each. 

The countdown begins and Jordan turns to face Leah, they each place a hand on the others waist and move closer together. 

The countdown starts and Jordan chooses that moment to say something to Leah. 

10...

“I’m so glad to be going into the next year with you,”

8…

“The past year has been a struggle professionally, but you never let it affect us even when I was at my worst.”

6…

“I couldn’t ask for a better partner and you’re still one of my best friends even though our relationship has progressed far beyond that.”

4…

“Leah, I love you and I can’t wait to see what the next decade has in store for us, and I know as long as I have you by my side I can get through anything.”   
  


2…

“Jords, I love you and I will be right next to you no matter what.” They share a soft look, unaware of their surroundings too absorbed with one another. 

0…

The fireworks going off are loud and colourful but all Leah can see is her favourite hazel eyes in front of her. She closes her own eyes and feels the soft lips she knows so well, they share a kiss that is soft and reserved. They allow themselves a few seconds of indulging in the moment and then they pull apart and turn to their two friends. They all clink their glasses together and share hugs and cheek kisses. Leah stands behind Jordan as she takes a video of the fireworks and she feels Leah’s free arm wrap around her waist pulling her against her so they can share a hug. 

Jordan turns her face and presses a kiss to Leah’s cheek and they share a smile. 

“That was quite the cheesy speech you gave me.” Leah teases. 

“Oh shh,” Jordan blushes and turns her head, pretending to be interested in the fireworks.

“It was very cute and I feel the same way about the past year,” Leah presses a quick kiss to the shell of Jordan’s ear as she finishes talking. “As long as we stay ourselves, we can get through anything that is thrown at us.”

They both know the next year will bring challenges, but hopefully nothing as serious as the ACL tear Jordan went through in 2019. Both of them went through every moment of her recovery together and it strengthened their relationship. Both women are happy to be able to share the good and bad moments together and they know with the Euro’s and the Olympics right around the corner they need to keep one another strong. 


End file.
